When a device launches a boot mode, a user can turn on the device and the device can proceed to automatically select and load a boot mode of the device. Additionally, the user can access a keyboard of the device and proceed to enter one or more commands for the device to process when selecting and loading a boot mode. Once a boot mode has been selected, the device can proceed to load and process the selected boot mode of the device.